1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation apparatus of a hard disk drive which dissipates heat generated from the inside of a housing to the outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a general hard disk drive used as a memory storage device of a computer, as shown in FIG. 1, a hard disk 15 rotated by a spindle motor is installed in a housing 10 which is formed of a stainless steel-based material or aluminum-based material. The hard disk 15 rotates together with a rotor 13b of the spindle motor 13.
The housing 10 is installed inside a computer main body (not shown) and has a base frame 11 by which the spindle motor 13 is supported and a cover frame 12 coupled to the base frame 11 to protect the hard disk 15.
Here, a rotation shaft 13a of the spindle motor 13 fixed to the base frame 11 is directly coupled to the cover frame 12 by a screw 17 to prohibit shaking of the hard disk 15 due to centrifugal force.
A damper member 14 formed of aluminum is attached on the outer surface of the cover frame 12 using a double-sided adhesive tape 16 to dampen vibrations generated from the inside of the housing 10.
In the hard disk drive having the above structure, heat is generated due to driving of the spindle motor 13 for rotating the hard disk 15 and due to friction between the hard disk 15 and air. Thus, the temperature in the housing 10 increases in proportion to the number of rotations of the hard disk 15. However, since data recorded on the hard disk 15 may be damaged when the temperature in the housing 10 exceeds about 60.degree. C., the heat in the housing 10 should be radiated outward. Particularly, since the heat in the housing 10 moves toward the side and upper portions of the housing 10 due to forced convection of the air generated as the hard disk 15 rotates, an effective radiation of heat at the cover frame 12 is further desirable.
However, thermal conductivity (about 15 W/mk) of the damper member 14 is lower than that (about 210 W/mk) of the housing 10. Thus, the heat in the housing 10 does not dissipate well to the outside and effective radiation of heat cannot be expected.